1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skate base for a roller skate, and more particularly to a skate base that can be easily attached to or detached from an underside of a shoe sole.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/325,379 filed on Jun. 4, 1999 discloses a roller skate with two compartments in an underside of a base thereof and two wheel assemblies mounted in the compartments, respectively. Each wheel assembly includes a pivotal seat having a first end secured to the base of the roller skate, a wheel seat having a first end pivotally connected to a second end of the pivotal seat, and a wheel rotatably mounted to a second end of the wheel seat. The wheel of the wheel assembly is extended out of the associated compartment for skating when in use. The wheel assembly is in a folded status and received in an associated compartment when not skating. Nevertheless, the wheels are still attached to the shoes when not in use and thus burdens the user during walking. The intended comfort provided by resiliency of the shoe soles cannot be obtained.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a roller skate, wherein the skate base and the shoe have an engaging means provided therebetween. This allows easy detachment of the skate base from the shoe when not skating, thereby reducing the overall weight for the shoe.
It is the secondary object of the present invention to provide a roller skate, wherein the skate base and the shoe have an engaging means provided therebetween. This allows easy detachment of the skate base from the shoe when not skating, thereby providing comfort wearing of the shoe by resiliency provided by the shoe sole.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, a skate base for a roller skate is attached to a shoe sole having at least two engaging sections on an underside thereof. The engaging portions are located corresponding to front and rear ends of an arch of a foot. The skate base has engaging members formed on a top thereof for releasably engaging with the engaging sections on the shoe sole. The skate base includes several axles to which wheels are rotatably mounted.
Other objects, specific advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and preferable embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.